1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character inputting apparatus suitable for use for example in an electronic pocket notebook apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the electronic pocket notebook apparatuses, there is a type using a tablet allowing handwritten characters to be input to the apparatus. This type of apparatus is provided with for example 10 character display frames and, when characters are input by handwriting to the character display frames such that one character is put in each frame, the input character is correctly recognized and written on an ultimate writing page portion.
In a conventional apparatus, there are provided a relatively large number (for example 10) of character display frames. Such arrangement makes writing operation easy but makes it difficult to produce portable apparatus of a smaller size. The reason is that, while it is possible to make the character display frame itself smaller, because each character input by handwriting must be recognized, it becomes difficult, if the frame is made too small, to input a character such that the character is correctly recognized and, therefore, the character display frame must have reasonable dimensions.
To overcome such difficulty, it is considered to reduce the number of character display frames while keeping its size sufficiently large and to use such frames cyclically. However, when such reduced number of character display frames are cyclically used, it frequently occurs that input characters are displayed in the order different from an order in which the characters have been input. This might cause some confusion when the user corrects a character once which has been input.